1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices for information communication terminals such as a computer or television receivers, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used. In addition, organic EL display devices (OLEDs), field emission display devices (FEDs), and the like are known as thin display devices.
The liquid crystal display device is a device in which alignment of liquid crystal composition sealed between two substrates is altered by changing an electric field, and images are displayed by controlling the transmissive extent of light passing through the two substrates and the liquid crystal composition.
In display devices which include such a liquid crystal display device and apply a voltage corresponding to a predetermined grayscale value to each pixel in the screen, a pixel transistor for applying a voltage corresponding to a grayscale value to each pixel is disposed. Generally, gates of pixel transistors for one line of the screen are connected to a single signal line (hereinafter, referred to as a “scanning signal line”), and the scanning signal line is controlled by a driving circuit so as to sequentially output an active voltage for turning on the pixel transistors line by line.
JP2010-020282A discloses an example of the driving circuit for improving output characteristics to the scanning signal lines. JP2006-285233A discloses an example of the driving circuit for reducing a circuit scale. JP2003-344824A and JP10-039325A disclose an example where an auxiliary circuit (terminator) is provided at an opposite side to a driving circuit of the scanning signal lines in order to improve waveform distortion of the scanning signal.